1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bioerodible polymers. More particularly, this invention relates to bioerodible polymers useful as post-surgical "leave behind" products. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to improvements in orthopedic, thoracic, abdominal, ocular and parenchymatous organ surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bioerodible polymers are well known in the art and have served such purposes as the treatment of burn surfaces Schmitt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,158 and for the delivery of numerous beneficial agents Shell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,544, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention applies the use of bioerodible polymers to the field of post-surgical "leave behind" products where the advantages gained are either from the physical presence of the polymer itself and/or from any beneficial agent which the polymer delivers.